gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Fuji International Speedway
|type = Real World Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |length = |country = }}Fuji International Speedway is a real world circuit located in Shizuoka, Japan. It appears in Gran Turismo 4 and Tourist Trophy (as Fuji Speedway 2005), Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6, and Gran Turismo Sport (as part of Update 1.28). It is one of several variants of the Fuji Speedway circuit. Prior to Gran Turismo Sport's update 1.29, the circuit was known as Fuji Speedway F. Lap Guide Sector 1 The lap starts at Fuji Speedway's notorious long straight. Launch your car properly to get maximum grip and optimum speed. There's a very tight hairpin right after this that you can use as a great overtaking spot. If you have a car with excellent brakes, it's OK to brake a bit late and accelerate at the corner. If you don't have a car with excellent brakes, adjust your brake timing so you won't be too slow or overshoot the corner. Once done, there's a descending right-hand kink. Use it to your advantage and accelerate. Thankfully there is plenty of tarmac runoff outside the hairpin, so you can get back on track safer. Sector 2 Sector 2 starts at a sharp left-hander right after the descent. Brake accordingly and tackle the corner at medium speed (3rd or 4th gear). After that, there's a rather long 180 degree turn. Adjust your throttle and brake input accordingly to get the best out of your car at this turn (with an average performance car, you can do this 180 degree turn at 130-160 km/h). Then, there's a tight hairpin which is followed by a long right-hand kink. Brake accordingly, turn the car at 90-100 km/h, and accelerate towards the long stretch. Sector 3 There's a tight and narrow hairpin right after the stretch. Brake hard when you're about to enter the corner, and when turning, make sure to aim for the kerbs. There'll be another sharp turn, and at this point, your car might understeer a bit (it's more prominent when you're driving larger/heavier/lesser grip cars). As usual, aim for the kerbs at this point. After the tight switchback, there'll be one final tight corner to tackle. Tackle the final corner at around 90 km/h, and put the pedal to the metal to complete the lap (Note: at the straight, when you're driving a grand tourer/supercar, it's highly possible to hit over 280 km/h). Events Gran Turismo 4 *Polyphony Digital Cup *Formula GT World Championship *Beetle Cup *Altezza Race *Blackpool Racers Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Gran Turismo All Stars (Race A-10) *Supercar Festival (Race S-2) *Nissan GT-R Race (Race D-13) Gran Turismo 5 *License Test B-9 *License Test A-9 *License Test IC-9 *Vitz Race *Japanese Championship *Super GT *Formula Gran Turismo World Championship Gran Turismo 6 *Super GT300 Championship *Super GT500 Championship *Red Bull X2014 Standard Championship Gran Turismo Sport *Nissan GT-R Cup; Race 5 - 3 laps *Group 4 Cup; Race 4 - 3 laps *The Passion of Dr. Wankel; Race 3 - 3 laps *J-Sports Meeting; Race 6 - 5 laps *Real Circuit Tours; Race 3 - 5 laps *Super Formula Championships; Race 3 - 5 laps *La Festa Cavallino; Race 6 - 6 laps *All Japan GT Car Championships; Race 4 - 12 laps *Mercedes AMG Grand Prix; Race 4 - 12 laps *Group 1 Cup; Race 3 - 10 laps *Gr.3 Endurance Series; Race 4 - 30 laps Replay Demo Notes Category:GT4 Circuits Category:Tourist Trophy Circuits Category:GT5 Prologue Circuits Category:GT PSP Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits Category:GT6 Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Japanese Circuits Category:F1 Circuits Category:Circuits with a real-life 1000 km race Category:Super GT Circuits Category:World Endurance Championship circuits